Simple Man
by Samurai-Mina
Summary: **Spoilers ahead for season 13** Jack can't sleep one night. He takes comfort in a certain girl. One-Shot. Jack/OC.


**Who's writing fanfiction instead of doing her homework/studies? *Points to herself* I swear, I will regret this in a couple of days..**

 **I am** _ **obsessed**_ **with that boy, you have no idea. I fell in love with him the moment I saw him, and I just had to make a fanfiction about that adorable human-archangel hybrid, because he's so precious. Spoilers ahead if you haven't watched the latest episode of Supernatural, up until episode 6, season 13. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Simple Man**

Jack couldn't sleep. As much as he wanted to, there was too much on his mind. The angels' voices, which he couldn't completely turn down; Dean, who couldn't even look at him without an ounce of hatred; his very nature, which battled between good and bad. He turned, and turned on his bed, but it was no use. Sleep just wouldn't come to him that night (even though he noticed he didn't sleep that much). So he settled for staring at the ceiling. Trying to block out all those thoughts. To be at peace with himself. He closed his eyes, close to tears. What was he? Where did he belong? His mother was dead, his father as well, Dean hated him and Sam wanted to use him to save his mother. As Arielle.. He had mixed feelings about her. At first, she was cautious around him, but she slowly started to warm up to him. It was strange, really. She kind of reminded him of a mother figure (at least, as much as he knew about mothers), but at the same time, she was not. He just knew she made him feel safe. At home. And he liked that.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a strange noise. It was subtle, but he could hear music across the bunker. He opened his eyes, curious, his previous thoughts forgotten. It was almost 1 am. Someone else was up as well? The sound was regular, and melodic to his ears. A faint voice could be heard as well, gentle, warm. He carefully got up, as if he would disturb the music, and he passed through his door. The sound was coming directly from the room next to his door – Arielle's bedroom. He walked up to it, the melody more vivid for his ears. He felt at peace, hearing her voice sing so softly. As he approached her door, he noticed it wasn't all the way closed. He peaked through, seeing the dark blonde-haired woman sitting on her bed, a guitar on her lap. Her eyes were closed, a tranquil expression on her face. The tiniest of smiles danced on the corner of her lips. She gently played the cord, knowing the notes by heart. It was truly breathtaking. Slowly, she half-opened her hazel eyes.

"Boy, don't you worry... You'll find yourself." Her voice felt like velvet to Jack's ears. The young woman looked up and saw the Nephilim in her door frame. She didn't seem startled, not even a little bit surprised. She just continued singing, her smile still present.

"Follow your heart, lord, and nothing else." Her irises locked on his, never breaking eye contact. Jack couldn't (didn't want to) look away. It's as if the words she spoke were directly related to him. As if she chose that song for him.

"And you can do this, oh baby, if you try." Jack pushed the door open, so he could step inside. He still hadn't grasp the concept of privacy, not that Arielle minded. She actually thought his clueless gestures were adorable. Not that she would tell him, or anyone for that matter. If her father knew, he would kill her.

"All that I want for you my son, is to be satisfied." Jack stopped moving. That song reminded him of her mother's video, how she wanted him to be happy with who he was, to decide who he was. He frowned, confused as to why she would choose to sing that song in particular. Maybe she understood him better than he thought. Maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought.

"And be a simple, kind of man. Oh be something, you love and understand. Baby be a simple, kind of man. Oh, won't you do this for me son, if you can?" She sang the last chorus as if she was in pain herself, her words piercing her heart. She closed her eyes again, totally caught up in her melody. She didn't know why she decided to play that song when she realised she wouldn't sleep that night. Maybe she wanted to feel closer to the scared boy. She was starting to develop feeling for the guy, and it frighten her. She didn't fear his nature, not anymore. It was obvious he wanted the best for those he cared about, how Dean couldn't see it was beyond her. She got into an argument with him because of it, actually shouting at her father, a thing she never did. It surprised them both, but she didn't regret it. And she feared that. She always looked up to her dad, ever since her mother died four years ago, forcing her to look for her hunter father. And now she was rebelling because of some boy she only knew for a couple of weeks? Heck, technically, he was still a baby, in terms of age! Another aspect she found strange and disturbing. But she just couldn't help herself. The heart wants what the heart wants. She learned that the hard way.

As she was trapped in her own mind, her song long forgotten, Jack quietly moved towards her bed. He kept his eyes on her, afraid she'll just disappear, afraid this was just a dream. He had some so vivid sometimes he swore they were real. He sat on the edge of her bed, careful not to get too close. For a good minute, no one talked. Jack studied her feature. She definitely inherited her father's features. Sharp jawline, square face. Her hair was the same as well, just barely reaching her shoulders. "Better for hunting!", she once told him. Her eyes, however, were different. Depending on the light, they were more green or brown. Right now, they were a deep brown colour, due to the low light. Her lips were thin, lightly pink. Her neck was long, covered by her pale blue pajamas. Her breasts were-

"Are you checking me out?" She quietly asked, startling him. He immediately looked up, his cheeks a deep red colour. He hadn't even realised his eyes wandered below her face. She chuckled upon seeing his face, amused by his reaction. To avoid setting an awkward atmosphere, she changed the subject.

"You can't sleep either, uh?" She asked, putting her guitar beside her bed. He nodded, his body still stiff from her last remark. Really, he was _adorable_. "Relax Jack, I won't eat you." He looked confused. "Of course you won't, otherwise you'll be a cannibal, and I heard that if a human eats another human, it's not good for them-" She cut him off with her raised hand, laughing softly. He loved that laugh. "That's not what I meant. It's just an expression." He quietly murmured "Oh". She laughed again, a permanent smile on her face.

"Did you like the song?" She said. Jack finally relaxed, and allowed himself to move closer. He placed himself to her left, facing her. He nodded. "I did." He was quiet for a second, thinking. Arielle raised an eyebrow, wondering what was on his mind. He looked lost, and kind of hurt. "Do you think I can do that?" He suddenly asked. "What do you mean?" She replied, confused. He took a deep breath. "Do you think I can find myself? By following my heart?" The tone he used to speak broke her heart. He seemed so vulnerable and sad. His broken voice trembled. Without a second thought, she took his right hand in her left one. He jumped at her touch, still not used to (friendly) physical contact. She started to run circles with her tomb on the back of his hand.

"I'm sure you can. I _know_ you can. Your mother believed you could. Castiel believed you could. I think the same, Jack." He didn't look convinced. "Maybe they believed wrong. I've hurt people. And if I can't control my powers, I know I will hurt again, maybe even.." He couldn't bring himself to say it. Just thinking he could hurt someone to the point where they died terrified him. He hated the idea. Hated his lost of control. Hated hi-

"Stop that!" Arielle almost yelled, clapping her hands on his cheeks. Surprised, his eyes doubled. He could see tears in her eyes.

"What you're thinking, just stop. There is no point in thinking "what if". It just brings misery. And the same goes for past mistakes. You can reflect on them, learn from them, but don't dwell on them." Her breathing was shallow and cut short. "Instead, just focus on how you can do better. And I know, you _can_ do better. You hear me?" He nodded, still surprised by her outburst. "I hear you." She nodded herself, satisfied.

She put her hands back to her side, realising what she's just done. Jack's cheeks were bright red. She smiled cheaply as she wiped away her wet eyes. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to hurt you." He shook his head, not bothered by it. She let out a sigh of relief. Once again, silence fell on them. However, this time, it was a comfortable one. A few minutes passed, and Arielle slowly lied down on her bed. Her eyes closed on their own accord. Jack's scent filed her being. He smelled faintly of soap and.. mist rain? It was comforting. She didn't realise he lied down next to her until she felt the warmth of his hand tentatively brushing her hand. Her breath stuck in her throat.

"You know, I've learn a lot about humans, and life in general since I was born." He started, his hand clumsily trying to envelope her smaller one. She helped him by intertwining their fingers. "How one can be so stubborn and never give up. How one person can change yourself and have such an influence on your thoughts and believes. How one can care so deeply for the other they forget their own pain." She closed her eyes, tightening her hold. Slowly, the two of them drifted off to sleep, content in each other's presence.

The next morning, they were abruptly awakened by an angry yell, coming from Dean's vocal cords. It was not a pleasant wake up.

* * *

 **The song Arielle sings is called "Simple man" by Lynyrd Skynyrd. I personally love the version sang by Jensen Ackles, for obvious reasons. I just couldn't not make a fanfiction about this song, it just represents Jack's struggle so much it hurts.**


End file.
